


Two brothers against the world- A brief summary

by The_Poet_FnyM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, a brief summary, a little bit ooc, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet_FnyM/pseuds/The_Poet_FnyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time<br/>there were you and me<br/>together, against<br/>the whole fucking world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two brothers against the world- A brief summary

Once upon a time  
it was you and me  
against the world

then you kind of died  
and nothing was  
ever the same again

\- dogs, dogs, dogs -

I went through hell,  
met an Angel  
and got myself  
a brand new life

then the apocalypse  
sort of happened  
and you kind of died,  
again 

I lost myself  
in sorrow and booze,  
tried to do right  
by you, baby bro’

I don’t know,  
I think I kind of failed  
and then, there you were,  
with my Angel in tow

We tried to start over  
but something seemed rotten,  
I lost my Angel,  
to the other side 

\- souls, souls, souls -

Like always, all hell broke loose  
and God, I wondered  
did someone hear my prayers,  
probably not - they didn’t  
have their ears on

and my friend didn’t feel too go(o)d,  
we didn’t know, not me not him not you  
but the end was near (once again)

\- black, black, black goo -

My Angel disappeared,  
and it was just you and me  
against the world,  
once again

Later, I found my Angel,  
with no memory of the past,  
you became sick,  
but he came back,  
took your pain upon his shoulders

although, I lost my Angel again,  
you were there with me,  
you and me and them  
against the world of black and ugly goo

We fought well  
but it wasn’t enough  
and I leapt through the void  
me and my Angel, gone from this world

\- run, run, slash, run, run, slash -

I found my Angel,  
and a friendly foe,  
we fought and we swore  
until we found our way back  
home

You had given up on me  
but there, I was at your side again  
and it was you and it was me  
against the whole fucking world

Angels and Demons,  
tablets and shit,  
my Angel went nuts  
but I helped him see it through, see the truth

then the Angels fell,  
you become ill,  
really bad this time around  
my friend was gone  
and I made some really bad decisions

My friend found his way  
around and home  
but the time was wrong  
I said ‘goodbye’ and ‘go’

You become better,  
but it wasn’t right  
because the little guy died  
and everything was out of control

My friend found himself a new purpose;  
gathered his family to fight  
against the author of it all  
while all I did was more bad decision-making

but in the end  
my Angel chose me  
throwing away a better cause  
just to stand by my side

it wasn’t enough  
I kind of died  
but yet I didn’t  
I become something new, something better

\- mark my words, I was invincible -

and yet, I wasn’t  
they found a way  
to help me find the righteous way  
oh, what I hated them, but

the worst thing was the guilt  
it ate right back at me, swallowed me whole  
and we took a break, you and me  
until I went nuts without any things to do

the case was probably easy enough  
but there were people singing about us  
and him, especially about him and me  
what!?

during this time  
my friend was really weak and tired  
and I didn’t know why  
but maybe I had known if I… no

and I was still under the influence,  
I killed many more,  
the guilt came to stay  
I was depressed but I really wanted him dead

You went behind my back  
thought you had found a cure  
but instead you let her die  
for a cause that never was proofread  
and signed 

I hit my friend again and again  
he didn’t stop me but I did  
because i knew what I was  
\- a monster, was all I was

I couldn’t go on, not like that, not anymore  
so I made another, perhaps bad, decision  
I killed the One that one shouldn’t kill off  
and the darkness of all came to stay 

-

I’m just telling you this  
‘cause I know I fucked up  
okey that I’m clean  
but the world is at stake

and now, it’s you and now it’s me  
again, together against  
perhaps not the world  
but the darkness  
which is bad enough

and my friend is nowhere,  
to be seen and that means  
it’s just you and me now  
baby brother

\- so, let’s do this, let’s do this, let’s do this now -


End file.
